


Rain

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's just rain





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #10 for [](http://alexajohnson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alexajohnson.livejournal.com/)**alexajohnson**

“Malfoy, you need to come inside. You’ll catch your death out here.”

“It’s just rain, Granger. Not poisonous last time I checked.”

Why was she even making the effort? He was being an arse, and it was obvious that he’d been drinking. He wasn’t walking straight, and he seemed unlike himself. It took her a moment to realize what was different. He was smiling. Had she ever seen him smile? A real smile, not a smirk or sneer.

“Did you eat anything while you were in Hogsmeade?” She had a sneaky suspicion that had nothing to do with alcohol.

“None of your business. If you’re going to glare and ruin my afternoon, you can just run along back to the castle.” He waved his hand in a dismissing fashion before he spun in a circle.

“Bloody hell. You’ve been given a Wheeze,” she muttered, recognizing the symptoms now that he was prancing around. Ron and Harry had behaved the same way during Christmas hols when they tried George’s new sweets.

“I wasn’t given anything.” He tried to glare at her but it was ruined by the silly smile on his face. “I just wanted to feel happy, even if it wasn’t real. Now go away.”

“You bought it yourself?” She didn’t believe him. For one, would he even buy a product made by a Weasley? For another, he didn’t seem the type to want mind-altering substances, even mood changing sweets.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the sky, letting the rain soak him. “It was worth every knut. The rain feels amazing, and it’s like I’m flying. Only without a broom.”

“You sound ridiculous. Just come inside, Malfoy. You can get dry clothes and warm up. The sweet will wear off soon. I think it only lasts a few hours. When did you eat it?”

“You’re such a nag, Granger.” He looked at her with his hair wet and dripping into his eyes. “You’re no fun at all.”

“You know what? Just stay out here. I don’t even know why I’m trying to help.” She glared at him and turned to walk back to the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so would have the library to herself. Since Harry and Ron weren’t here with her, she spent most her time there, hidden amongst the books revising and getting ready for NEWTs. It was always quieter on Saturdays.

“ _Why_ do you care?” A hand gripped her arm and tugged, nearly causing her to fall. She balanced herself and turned towards Malfoy. He was staring at her, cheeks flushed and lips still curved into a smile. “You don’t like me, and we’re not friends. Why, then, are you are always around nagging me? I’m not Potter or Weasel.”

“I know you aren’t,” she said sharply. She pulled her arm away from him. “Enjoy the rain, Malfoy.”

“I’m so tired of being miserable.“ Before she could turn away, he put his hands on both her shoulders. “No more running,” he murmured, sounding as if he were talking to himself, before he lowered his head.

She tensed when his lips pressed against hers, but it felt nice, to be touched, and she had thought about kissing him before, even if she didn‘t want to admit it. When he moved his hand into her hair, she started to relax. When she brushed her fingers against his face, he made a noise, a soft whimper, and then pulled her against him. She parted her lips and returned his kiss, gripping the back of his neck as the rain continued to fall down on them.

End


End file.
